


yours.

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: Sherlock, never strong enough to say no to John's stormy eyes, said the only thing he could think of.obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with the flow, may continue writing this piece at some other time, who knows?

"I've never been anything other than yours.", says Sherlock on a beautiful Sunday morning in April, when John finally works up the courage to ask him. John's answering smile could light up the whole world.  
"me too, since that first moment.", he says, his voice has gone hoarse with all the emotions. Sherlock decides right then to send Mike Stamford flowers because if it wasn't for him, Sherlock would have never met the wonderful force of nature that is called John Watson. and John wouldn't have installed himself so seamlessly inside of Sherlock's flat, his Work, and - above all - his heart.

they've been beating around the bush for far too long, ignoring the obvious signs of _something_ that could potentially turn into _everything_ if they weren't so scared of losing the other one. but after the numerous disasters that claimed their lives, John firmly told himself, no more fear.

on the evening of the day of his revelation, the good doctor asked the detective if it would be quite alright if he would call Sherlock his for the rest of their time. and Sherlock, never strong enough to say no to John's stormy eyes, said the only thing he could think of.  
_obviously_.  
  
Sherlock felt his heart swell with the sheer depth of his love for the man that wore a ratty Star Wars tee to bed on their first night together. his oldest, most battered Darth Vader tee that went to Afghanistan and back with him, and the one John only wore when he felt comfortable. Sherlock kissed him then, reverently took off the garment and put it near the foot of soon-to-be their bed. John smiled, letting Sherlock's love devour his body.

**Author's Note:**

> aforementioned tee belongs to yours truly and it's the most comfortable piece of clothing I own. I've always pictured John as a Trekkie, but why wouldn't he be a Star Wars fan as well?
> 
> imagine me hugging every single one of you precious souls close.  
> much love!


End file.
